Water Troughs, Ice Cream, Sunsets, and Kisses
by Cursive Obsession
Summary: [JakeSam][ONESHOT]After pushing Sam into a water trough, he takes her out for ice cream to make up...They end up stopping and watching the sunset...see what happens. R


**A/N: Second Phantom fic, I think I've discontinued my other one, I didn't like it. So, Read and Review please. This COULD/CAN become a series, or it can just stay a one shot…up to you.**

**Disclaimer: This all belongs to Terri, except the plot and circumstance.  
**

Sam sat on the edge of the fence, staring at the retreating sun. School was out, finally, and the night seemed a perfect moment to reflect. So much had happened.

Lost in her thoughts, the redhead didn't notice Jake walk up behind her. Creeping up slowly, he snuck up, and suddenly pushed her forward, into the horse pasture. Sam landed in the watering trough, and was immediately drenched. Gasping, she jumped up, hair stuck to her head, and her shirt see through, and glared at Jake.

"Uhh…Sam…" Jake blushed and turned away. Sam quickly crossed her arms.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Here I was, contemplating life and you come and dump me in a fricken water trough!" Sam's words became louder as she went on. She stood stubbornly, glaring daggers at Jake, who suddenly returned her gaze.

"Maybe I wanted to see you soaking wet…" Jake realized how that sounded, and quickly went on. "Or maybe it was revenge."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Sure. Well I'm going into the house to change, thanks to you." She spun around and started to stalk up to the house. But before she made three steps Jake grabbed her.

"Let's go for a drive." He said simply, and steered Sam to the car.

"Jake I have to change! I'm soaking wet incase you haven't noticed!" Sam exclaimed, attempting to thwart his efforts of dragging her to a car. Realization dawned on her. "You don't want to get in trouble do you?"

Jake remained silent, and just shouted to Wyatt he was taking Sam for ice cream. It infuriated Sam how her father immediately trusted Jake, and just nodded.

"You better be taking me to get ice cream you idiot. Other wise they're will be a price to pay." Sam commented threateningly, as she slid into the shotgun seat of Jake's truck. Jake just smiled, and got behind the wheel.

They were silent as they drove to Darton. Or Alkali, Sam wasn't sure which they were going to.

They got back into the car, clutching their ice cream that Jake had treated them both to. Sam suddenly got nervous. She didn't know why. She stole a glance at Jake, and noticed he quickly glanced away. She was now utterly confused.

"Jake…?" Sam ventured into the silence of the truck. He didn't answer, just turned off the road. Sam grabbed a handle to keep herself upright.

"Jake!" She squawked. She seemed to be saying his name a lot tonight. That thought imposed sick images in her mind, and Sam groaned.

"What?" Jake asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Sam replied, grateful that he had finally stopped. They ate their ice cream and watched the sun go down together.

"Jake, I think it's about time to go home…" Sam trailed off. She didn't want to go home, this was perfect.

"Okay. But first I have to do something." Jake said, and turned away.

"What is …" Sam was interrupted by Jake's lips on hers. Shocked, but ecstatic at receiving her first kiss, Sam took a moment before she kissed him back. Slowly, and carefully, the kiss deepened, and got more passionate. Jake was finally showing his lust for her, his reason for overprotecting her, and Sam was experiencing her first kiss, with someone she truly liked, out in the open range with a sunset. Suddenly, Jake broke away, his mustang eyes locked on her blue ones.

"Wow…" Sam breathed, still in shock. They paused, staring at each other for a moment, and both leaned in, but stopped mere centimeters apart.

"Sam…I like you, a lot. That's why I'm so overprotective, and jealous. But if you aren't ready, or don't want to, we don't even have to look at each other." Jake said, his voice a mere whisper.

"But I do Jake, I want to, I'm ready to. I like you a lot too." Sam breathed back before she kissed him again, this time not even bothering with the basics but going straight for a French kiss. He welcomed her.

Several minutes (okay, okay, fifteen) passed until Jake noticed the time.

"Shoot, I gotta get you home!" He exclaimed and through the truck in reverse until he was on the main road, and gunned it. Sam laughed, and settled back in her seat, staring out the window.

Screeching to a halt in front of her house, Jake gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and promised he would talk to her tomorrow, with a simple look in his eye. She nodded, and ran up to the house. Jake drove off, and she sighed with happiness.

"He kissed you didn't he?" Byranna said, a smile on her lips, as she sat in a big comfy chair, her belly big. Sam stared at her, and Byranna continued. "Freshly kissed glow my dear, and the reason you're so happy. But you are still wet."

Sam looked down and blushed. She said goodnight and ran upstairs to take a bath and think. What a wonderful night….

**A/N: I can continue, or just leave this as a one shot…what do you think. Review please, I appreciate comments. Sorry if it's bad, its 12:47AM on July 18th, my birthday. So…. –luffs all- I'm 14 wootage!**


End file.
